


Ineffable Husbands (fan art)

by ShannonRene



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Quote: I'm the Archangel Fucking Gabriel (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), cakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonRene/pseuds/ShannonRene
Summary: A bit different from my story art. These are drawings that didn't show a specific scene from a Good Omens fanfiction story, but rather random character drawings, pictures inspired by the show or fanfictions, but not specifically drawn scene recreations...if that makes sense.1. The real reason Az didn't want Crowley to watch him eat cake2. The Tadfield showdown does a bit differently3. Just Crowley, wings out, making stars4. Az watching Crowley nap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Based on the Lockdown Call. The real reason Aziraphale turned down Crowley's offer to come over and watch him eat cake.


	2. Tastes Like Chicken

Based on chapters 17 and 18 of 'In Silence Our Secret's Lie', not exactly how things went down but I liked the fact Crowley actually bit Gabriel as well as Az calling him a 'bit of a prick'.


	3. Start Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to get with the times and learn to use the stylus and all my art programs for actual digital drawing rather than just touch ups on my pen and ink stuff...Crowley seemed like a reasonable thing to start with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said I'm trying to get with the times, which is sad I'm so behind them given I used to love making websites and learning to code as a kid, but that whole 'ya don't use it ya lose it' thing, yeah that happened as I went years pushing all that to the backburner, though not willingly. So gonna see if I can't try to catch back up or at least keep my head above water now that I have the chance again. We'll see.
> 
> So yay Crowley! And if anyone what's to see more Crowley I did a short animatic thing with him and ducks eating lunch as well and smacked it up on my newly made YouTube channel - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6mqUMoh_c7icTZ0IHdg9pw


	4. Lazy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a companion piece to go with my Good Omens Animatic [Painting Pineapples](https://youtu.be/FfbNyfNf9tQ)


End file.
